Tiffany Bridges
Tiffany Akari Bridges, also known as Snow White or The Monster Killer, is a supporting character in the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background Tiffany Bridges was orphaned early after her birth after her mother was murdered. Years later, after being trained in many forms of martial arts...especially Krav Maga, and advanced Gun Kata. She discovers her notorious grandfather, Pappy, at the age of 18 and met her cousin, Samantha Bridges a few months later. Tiffany was on a search for her parent's murderers. She managed to track down and kill the organization that has killed her parents. However, unfortunately, one of the leaders managed to escape. Other than that, her life has been in mystery. Meeting with Stringy and the Sky-Titans She became a member of the Sky-Titans Organization under the banner of The Annunaqui Association of America (AAA), a secret government agency charged to protect the world from supernatural terror attacks. Despite having no powers, she has managed to beat Stringy in a fist-fight. She may not have the same powers as Stringy and many other super beings, she is cunning and smart enough to outclass, outsmart, and outdo many of them -- including Stringy, one of their strongest members. She helps with day-to-day operations with the Sky-Titans, however, she would do a bit of "freelance" to help protect local small towns from either crime or supernatural terror attacks. Her relationship with Stringy, however, is rather a typical sibling rivalry. She is also seen as a friendly adversary to Stringy, however, she would help her from time to time and often times would protect her from classical threats such as monsters and dangerous criminals. She would often give her advice on certain situations. Other than that. she would always look at Stringy as an adversary to try to surpass. Relationship with Pappy She would times grow excessively annoyed at Pappy's flirting with other women in inappropriate times during a fight, or when he is screwing around with them when he is supposed to be worried about his granddaughter. She had to threaten to cut off his nether-regions in order for him to help save Stringy. They usually have a cool relationship, though they would at times argue like an old married couple. Despite being the 2nd youngest in the Bridges Family, she is way more mature than Pappy and Stringy combined, often focusing on the mission and getting distracted far less due to her training with the Assassin Group. Appearance Tiffany wears a revealing yellow jumpsuit with a scabbard behind her back carrying her katana. She has a tattoo of a dragon, indicating that she was once part of an assassination gang in her youth. In later pages, she would be wearing casual clothing: a two-piece black suit; a sky-blue buttoned shirt tucked in blue jeans, etc. She is pretty tall at around 6'4", 8 inches taller than Stringy. She is pretty muscularly lean like her cousin...however she is slightly more "thicc" than Stringy in many ways. Like her cousin, they are pretty free spirited in the items of clothing they wear...however, Tiffany is a lot more carefree than Stringy. Stringy is carefree with a child-like mentality, but Tiffany is care-free with an adult-like mentality. Powers and Abilities Tiffany is a very agile young woman. Despite not having superpowers, Tiffany is strong enough to throw a 300 lb man through a wall, fast enough to keep up with a full powered bicycle, and durable enough to withstand a punch from a Rho User (wererhino). She is a very fast learner, trilingual, and can decode ancient, dead languages. * Peak-Human Strength: Tiffany is strong enough to throw a 300 lb man through a wall and tow a car filled with 4 people. * Peak-Human Speed: Tiffany can run up to Mach 0.2 (68 mph) at top speed. However there has been a few times where she outran Zeta Users (werewolves) who can run at a minimum of Mach 0.15 (51.25 mph). * Enhanced Intelligence: Tiffany has heightened awareness. She can decode 12 lost languages, can speak three languages, and can adapt faster than any other human. She is a mathematical and tactical genius. Personality Tiffany is a very kind and loyal individual. She is protective towards those she loves the most, much like Stringy and her grandfather Pappy. Unlike Pappy, she does show some affection to those she cares about and would go the extra mile to the ones she cares. However, she does have anger issues and in some cases, she does have some lovesickness to the point that she becomes the female version of Johnny Bravo - to some extent. She is always focused while on missions though, however, this does not mean that it is virtually impossible for her to be distracted. Despite her achievements, she has shared many failures and incomptence during her missions. Quotes Category:Female Category:Stringy and Mopy Category:Superhero Category:Assassin Category:Heroine Category:Hero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antihero